Dark Lights
by Original Max A
Summary: S1. ML. They spent one night together. They crossed the line and can't go back. So Max did one of the things she does best. She ran. Too bad the past ran with her.
1. Default Chapter

* * * * * * Means changing scene

* * * Means changing speaker

It was a beautiful night and the lights of the city shone perfectly. The smell of a semi-gourmet meal filled a certain apartment in Seattle.

"Another meal from Chef Boy-r-Dee," commented Max.

"And another comment from the all-critical Max," Logan replied as grabbed the food from the kitchen.

"All critical? C'mon. I'm not that bad," she pouted.

"Yes. You are, and you know it," he said as he gave Max her plate. He sat down at the other end of the dinner table.

Logan lifted his wine glass, "To a lovely meal and an even lovelier friend to share it with,"

Max cocked her head, "To favorite cook. May I continue to raid his fridge." 

Logan laughed and they drank together. Max took the first bite into her lasagna._ This is really good, _she thought_._

"Logan, I knew you were a good cook, but not this good," She said in-between bites.

"Thank You…I think," He turned toward the window, the lights in the city slightly illuminated the roof under his apartment._ It was a night like this. When we met._ Then he looked back at Max.

"A…Max"

"What?" she said with her fork halfway to her mouth. Logan motioned to the corners of his mouth. _Huh? _Max thought and copied his motion to find she had food on the corners of her mouth.

"Oops," She wiped her mouth and Logan chuckled a little. Max gave him a sideways glance and sat up straight.

"Hey. You have anything to listen to? I'm in the mood for music," she announced and looked at him expectedly.

Logan walked over to the stereo and "Breathe" serenaded them through the speakers. When Logan came back he realized Max had stopped eating and was moving her head to the music with her eyes closed. _She isn't moving to the music._ He removed his glasses and bent down beside her chair._ She's becoming it._

"Wanna dance?"

"What?" Max said startled to see Logan so close. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

She didn't answer just took his hand and followed him to an empty space in the living room. They still held each other's right hand and his left hand went around her waist and hers went around his neck. Their motions synchronized instantly as they started to waltz. Logan spun Max out and back into his arms. Then they just swayed. 

Max placed her hand over his beating heart, then moved her ear to that spot. 

"Calm down," she said softly then backed up and put her hand around his neck.

Logan moved his head down and Max expected him to kiss her on the lips, instead he kissed her neck, her pulse. She tensed slightly, then he whispered,

"You too."

Logan moved his head so that he was face to face with Max, and gently moved her closer to his body as they still swayedto the music. Max let herself melt into the warmth of his eyes and for the first time in her life she felt … safe. "_Safe_" she thought as she closed her eyes. The word rang in her brain like a foreign language. She never knew the true meaning of the word. The soldier in her said she was never safe, but the woman in her knew that as long as Logan was there, her heart and soul would always be protected. Max rested her head on his chest and relaxed. She could feel his chest rise and fall, soothing her with each breath. _I could stay here forever_, she thought and then she laughed,_ As along as the lint on his shirt doesn't get in my hair._

"What's so funny?" Logan asked looking at the dark-haired figure under him.

Max moved so he could see her face, her hair swinging in the process.

"Nothing. Just the food is getting cold." 

Logan smiled, "I don't care."

"Me neither," she smiled back and they continued dancing.

Locked in eye contact, not a word was spoken, none were needed. _God, she's beautiful. My miracle, _Logan thought. He leaned down and kissed Max as soft and gentle as possible.

_He is a crazy, foolish man. _She kissed him back, just as sweet._ But he's my crazy, foolish man and I wouldn't change a thing._ Then she let out all the love and passion she could muster. Logan was taken back at first, then responded with just as power. The mutual desire for each other was almost overwhelming. Max suddenly stopped and pulled back with a lost but hopeful look on her face.

"Wha…" Max started, but Logan placed his finger on her mouth and silenced her.

He looked deep into her eyes and saw only love there.

Logan removed his finger, "What do you want?"

Max didn't answer just kissed him again even more forcefully than before. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her heart rule her actions. Logan started walking, Max knew the destination, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that Logan was with her. When he laid her down to the bed she took off her shirt and looked him in eyes.

"I want you."

"I love you," he whispered knowing her reply could destroy him. He expected Max to wake up from the lusty haze and leave him. Max let a single tear fall down her face and kissed him sweetly. She let all her consciousness go with that kiss and their instincts took over the rest of the night.

* * * * * * 

Logan woke up in the middle of the night, still disbelieving what had happened. He propped up himself on his arm and looked at Max's sleeping figure. _She's still here. Really here. With me,_ he thought, stroking her hair. He barely remembered, in detail, the incredible experience they had just had. He just knew it was pure and true. The most genuine and sincere event that had ever happened to him and nothing made him happier besides being with Max. Suddenly she shifted toward him and almost opened her eyes.

"Sleep" he said and laid down next to her. Logan fell asleep holding Max in his arms, facing the light of the moon.


	2. Waking Up, Falling Down

Max stirred in the bed, moving closer to the warmth behind her. _Wait, what's next to me?_ She thought. She snapped her eyes open and spin around to face the sleeping man beside her. _Logan._ Memories of the past night came crushing back to her like an avalanche. At first she started to loathe in the warmth of those memories although she had few. Everything was a blur of images and sounds, but mostly feelings. Feelings of desire, hope, love…_Love!!_ She started to panic. What would Logan expect from her after this? They obviously couldn't go back to just being friends or simply a working relationship. She needed to take it all back. Tell Logan it was a mistake and that there was nothing between them, nothing besides…besides… She could bring herself to even think it. 

"Never let a situation comprise your judgment!" Lydecker's voice boomed in her brain.

"You're reckless and you definitely won't go with us; not with Miracle Boy over there" Zack invaded her mind with the lecture her gave her last time he was here.

A flash of Max looking at herself in the mirror during one of her seizures blast through her mind.

"You must have no weakness!"

An image of Max lying down on Logan's couch when her seizures were the worst came into her head. Logan was staying by her and taking care of her. 

"You must show no weakness!"

Suddenly she heard Logan snore. _And he snores._ Logan snored again._ He Snores. I'm outta here._ Max slowly came out of the bed so she didn't wake Logan. She quietly gathered her clothes and put them on. She walked to the window and opened it. Max was about step out the window, when she turned her head to look at Logan and stopped. _I can't just leave him._ She removed her foot from the window sill._ He's too important to me. _Max walked to the side of the bed and just stared at him for a minute. It was like she was studying him so that she would never forget …anything. 

All times they had been together were not just important memories anymore. They were treasures locked in the deepest part of her heart. The image of Logan, lying on the hospital bed, barely alive, invaded her memory until it was all she could see. She was running to the window until she saw a piece of paper. She scribbled on it and left. _Seattle's going to have one less mouth to feed,_ she thought and then stepped outside.

* * * * * * 

Bling carefully opened the door afraid something had happened. The usual sound of Logan working wasn't filling the apartment.

"Logan? Logan! Are you here?" He searched through out the apartment and then stopped at the bedroom. _He never sleeps this late,_ he thought as he opened the door. He found Logan lying with the front of his body on bed, without a blanket covering his back.

"You know, your butt is not exactly a nice thing to see in the morning," Bling said smugly, leaning on doorway.

"Apparently, you're not the only one who thinks so," Logan muttered under his breath.

"What?" Bling questioned.

"I said," Logan started, turning over.

"Hey!" Bling interrupted, hold his hands up, " I don't want to see that."

Logan rolled back over with no argument. He was too tired.

"If you sick of looking at me than just leave."

Bling straightened up and looked at Logan. _What's with him?_ He thought. Bling didn't have to deal with Logan's pessimistic, "leave me alone" attitude that much since he got out of the wheelchair. Now it looked like it was back in full force. _Why? _He wondered. Then he remembered the two dinners that were left on the table and the CD player was still on. _Max._ He looked at Logan, who was lying on the bed again. _Max and Logan, dinner… CD… bed, Uh-oh!_ Then he understood what happened. He wondered how he could have missed it. He knew Logan had to deal with this on his own. _I hope you can work this out, man._ Bling quietly walked out the door and closed it.

* * * 

With the comforting sound of a door click, Logan continued his train of thought. Questions plagued his mind ever since he woke up at 2 a.m., right after he felt a draft in the room. _Why did she leave? What did I do wrong? Where is she? Why was it me? _He thought, although he already had the answers. She could have any man she wanted and she chooses him. Logan assumed afterward Max realized she made a big mistake.

He felt like a failure. _No. I'm not a failure._ He had felt like a failure before, but now he felt like the lowest, most revolting creature on earth. _All because one girl doesn't like me,_ he laughed._ Isn't this ironic._ His family doesn't like him, and he could care less. His wife uses him, he divorces her and moves on. He gets shot, confined to a wheelchair, and keeps on going. Logan has the most wonderful night of his life with the girl of his dreams, she leaves, and now he can't bare to move from his bed. It was almost funny.

Logan rolled over to the pillow on the other side of him. The smell of Max's hair was still on it. He inhaled deeply, loving the memories that flooded his mind. Every moment they shared, every time they talked, came to him easy and smooth, like small waves washing up along the beach. 

One time, when Max was lost a fight with the Reds and she was about to die, he was the only one who could help her. At that moment he first stood up, because if he haven't, if he would have given up, Max would have been murdered right in front of his face. He stood up for her, literally, and she thanks him by leaving. _The least she owes me is an explanation_, he thought,_ The very least._

He finally got up out his bed, anger fueling his actions. He got into the shower and got dressed although he really didn't see the point. He sat down at his computer focusing on the mission before him. The mission of finding Max, to do that he assumed his "Eyes Only" persona. As he started the search he heard his answering machine go off. 

"Logan. I know you there so listen up. Where the hell is my girl? If you did anything to her or screwed her over for some more cheddar, I'll kick your ass. And make sure it lands right back in that chair," Said an angry Cindy. 

Logan picked up the phone.

"Where do you get off saying shit like that? I would never do anything to Max" he yelled. __

"Sup Logan." Original Cindy replied in a her average tone, "Max told me to check up on you, and now I think I know why."

"What?"

Logan's head went foggy. First, Original Cindy accuses him of using Max for money and then says she's checking up on him. _What's going on?_

"Sorry 'bout the intro, but it's da only way I could make sure you'd pick up the phone," She explained.

"Oh. Wait a minute… You talked to Max?"

"Yeah. She was worried 'bout you."

"Yeah?" he said, relieved to hear Max still had at least some feelings for him.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"No. I know where she's goin'…to her family."

_I should have known that. Where else would she go?_

"So what happened last night?" Original Cindy asked, bring Logan back to the land of the living.

" I really don't…"

"Don't start that crap. This ain't 20 questions. What happened wit my girl?"

Logan thought about that night in its entirety before he started speaking. They were together for hours, but in his mind it was all to short.

"… Then we started dancing. Just like a dream. And…"

"You didn't know she was a virgin did you, boo?"

"What?"

"Sorry, to interrupt the story, but Max already gave me the 411. Spare me the heterosexual crap."

"Then why…Max is a virgin??!!"

"She's not anymore."

On top of all the feelings he was going though, guilt was added to the list. _So I was her first,_ he thought, not sure if he should be proud of that fact…cause he was. It was almost like she had saved herself for him. _Then why did she leave?_

"Hey! I'm still here," stated Cindy irritated.

"Oh, Sorry."

"Look. Max wanted Original Cindy to see if you're okay. Are you?"

"Yeah." Logan said in an annoyed tone.

"Look, don't get an attitude. At least Max cared enough 'bout you not to leave you totally hangin'."

"If she cares so much, then why did she leave?" He was talking more to himself than Cindy.

"Cause she's scared."

"Huh?" Logan had started daydreaming again.

"I said, she's scared"

"Of what?"

"You. She trusted you, completely. Mind, body, heart and soul. I don't even trust anyone dat much."

Logan's mind went for a spin. He was amazed that he didn't pick up on it. It all started to make sense.

"First love is bitch. Especially for her. Girl, probably don't even know she's in love. Look, besides her brothers and sisters, no one knew her inside and out. Until you came along.Boo, Who wouldn't be scared."

_I should have seen that, _he thought. 

"Thanks, Original Cindy, I needed that."

"Don't thank me, Thank Max," she replied and hung up the phone.

Logan hung up the phone and went back to his room. He was still trying to sort through what had happened and what Cindy had told him. It all made sense, but it didn't help the hurt he felt. All the feelings of guilt, pain, and love weighted down on him like the rushing water that sank the Titanic, but yet he was still standing. He looked around his room and noticed the only evidence left of what happened last night were the ruffled sheets scattered across his bed and floor… and small bloodstain on the bed that he hadn't noticed before. Seeing a piece of paper on the end of his desk and picked it up. Then whatever force was holding him up was gone and he crumbled to the floor.

"I am too," he said fighting back the tears that treated his eyes. Lying next to him was a note in Max's handwriting that simply said:

I'm Sorry


	3. Family

Max calmly rode along a Canadian street, on the road was the only time she could be free. The thoughts of her life in Seattle that plagued her at night, all faded as soon as she hopped on her Ninja. She left Seattle a week ago and found no sign of her brothers and sisters. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to find them, but she didn't expect it to be this hard either.She had been getting tired more often and her reflexes were about an eighth of a second slower than usual. Blaming it on not eating enough, she stopped by a local diner.

As soon as the smell of the food hit her nose she wished she were back in Seattle, eating one of Logan's culinary feasts. She started to imagine the smell of baked chicken, hot from oven, and gloved hands grabbing the round handles of the pot. Her eyes left his hand and made a line up the arm to his beautiful smiling face, with a grin that was only for her.

_No. This is not the time to think about …him._ She sat down at the nearest red booth and waited for her waiter.

"Hello. I'm Matt and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?" said a young, brown–haired male. He looked like he was still in high school.

Max smiled. He was kind of attractive in a little boy sort of way, but he was no younger than Max. If he wore glasses and let his beard grow a bit…_I'm not gonna go there._

"Hamburger. With pickles," she replied. He started to walk away when Max noticed her hand shaking.

"Some milk with that," she shouted after him. He turned around quickly, nodded, and went back to the kitchen.

"Perfect. Just perfect," she muttered as she tried to hide her trembling hand. She had stocked up on Tryptophan two days before she left Seattle. She reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed it. When she opened the canister and found that she only had two pills left. __

"Not enough," she muttered, cursing at herself for not checking before. Her last seizure happened two days ago.It was one of the worst seizures she had experienced and if she wasn't careful, the same thing would happen here and now. And Max couldn't risk that. 

She popped what was left of her pills in her mouth, wishing the waiter would return quickly with her milk. As if on cue a glass of milk was placed before her. She grabbed it instantly and gulped it down. She looked ahead and realized that her waiter was just coming out the kitchen. _What??!!_ She tensed up, getting ready for a fight, and looked at the face of her milkman. She instantly softened her expression when she recognized the face of her benefactor.

"Zack?"

He looked at her with stone expression that could have intimidated anyone…except Max. She stood up and hugged him, while people looked at them, not sure what to make of it. Suddenly Max felt two hands on her back pull her closer to his body.

"We need to go. Now, Max," he whispered in her ear and released her. He turned on his heel and started to walk out the diner; leaving Max no choice but to follow him. He hopped on his motorcycle, and handed out an extra helmet out to Max

"Get on," He ordered in a monotone voice.

"I've got my own ride," she replied. 

_Now you're starting to piss me off, _she thought.

"How you find me? I was looking for you," she asked.

" I know. And you were getting too close. I had to stop you before you endangered the others."

" Danger? When did I become The Enemy, Zack!" she spat and looked at him dead in the eye, challenging him to answer.

* * *

Zack was taken back by the sudden anger that blast through her body. All her muscles tensed up and her eyes blazed with intensity and pain. He thought that she might attack him if he made one wrong move. He returned her gaze, letting his eyes show his true emotions.

"Never," he replied letting a drop of compassion in his voice. 

He put the helmet back under the seat and looked back at Max._ She looks…different._ He couldn't describe how, but she definitely wasn't the same Max he left in Seattle. He found her about two days ago when her seizures were starting to go away. She was shaking so rapidly he thought she might have head trauma. It took all his energy not to go and comfort her. He sighed.

"Follow me and I'll take you to the others," he stated and started up his bike.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Zack watched Max as she walked over to her Ninja. _Stop looking at her butt. Stop looking at…_Max just got on her Ninja and Zack finally revved up his bike to get out the parking lot. 

They rode threw a practically deserted street for about an hour with only forest around them. Then Zack made a hard right into the wilderness on to a small dirt trail about two feet across. The leaves, stems and trees seemed to part as they rode threw the forest. Soon they came upon a rickety old barn. It was run down and covered in moss and vines.

"Any rats?" Max asked when they parked on the side of the barn.

_Sorry if this is simple for your taste. _Zack thought bitterly.

"What do you think?" he replied in an aggravated tone as he opened to door.

"I think, you should take that stick out of your ass." She said as she walked in behind him. Zack quickly turned around to face her and locked her gaze.

"Max?" a voice echoed before Zack could reply.

"Yeah." Max replied breaking the staring contest with Zack, " It's me." She searched for where the voice had come from.

Max spotted Tanga running to her about three seconds before she hugged her. __

_Strange._ Zack thought as the two sister embraced. Usually Max would have been able to locate a person by their voice, despite the echo. And now…_well, she's probably just tired._

"Alright. Tanga let's Max scanned." He said interrupting the reunion.

"Scanned?" Max questioned looking back and forth between them.

"Don't worry, little sister. It's purely routine. We just have to make sure that it's safe."

"You mean, If I'm safe," Max looked at Zack. _Typical. _Zack thought. _She blames me for doing something wrong when I'm protecting her. _Max took a deep breath and faced Tanga.

"Aiight, Let's get this over with."

"Follow me." Tanga directed Max to a small room in the corner of the barn. Zack leaned on the wall while Tanga took her place behind a computer. There was a rectangular metal detector in the center of the room. It was 7 feet high and 3 feet across. 

"How you get that piece of scrap metal in the middle of nowhere?" Max askedcrossing her arms.

"We didn't," Tanga replied still operating the computer, "Javen built it. He modified it so that it can detect homing beacons." 

"Okay. Max now step in the detector" She instructed.

Max walked in the detector and a red laser light went across her body. A image of Max's body came up the computer screen. Tanga looked at Zack.

"She's clean." She turned back to the computer.

"Let's get you set up," stated Zack and got off the wall. He took Max by hand and led her up a ladder beside the room to the loft. On the loft there were 12 makeshift beds on either side of the barn in rows of six.

" I see you were expecting me." Max said looking at the beds.

"Only hoping." Zack pointed to a bed at the end of the row. "That one's yours"

Max walked over to the bed and bent down beside it.

"So. Why did you leave Seattle?" Zack asked. It had been plaguing him ever since she saw on her bike two days ago. He wanted to believe that Max finally came to her senses and did the smart thing, but he'd be a fool he did. His Max wasn't like that so he knew something happened.

Max stood up, but didn't look at him. She folded her arms across her chest like she was cold. Zack noticed the muscles in her back tense up.

"I just had to get out." She replied leaving Zack mystified. He was about to ask her what she meant when she yawned.

"I'm a little tired, Zack." She said and laid down on the straw mattress. He looked at her rest. _What happened Max? _he thought and left the loft.

* * * * * *

Max felt someone shaking her and calling her name.

"Max. Max, wake up."

She stirred awake to find it was Tanga.

"What are you doing, Tanga." She faced her sister. Tanga had a worried look in her eyes.

"I have to scan you again," she said.

"Why?" Max inquired, confused.

"I can't explain now. Just come on." She got up and walked toward the ladder. Max looked at her for a momentand then followed. _What's up with her?_ She thought and climbed down the ladder. When she walked in the room Tanga had already started up the machine.

Max looked at Tanga. "What's going on?"

"Just step in," She said still staring at the computer.

"No. Not until you tell me why." Max put one hand on her hip. Tanga looked back at her.

"Max. Please." Max saw the concern in Tanga's eyes and stepped in the detector. After she was scanned she walked over to the computer and faced Tanga.

"Now. What was that about?" She demanded.

Tanga turned her head to face Max and in a monotone voice she said:

"You're pregnant." 


	4. Cause and Effect

DL Part 4

Max looked at her dumbfounded.

"Pregnant? You got to be kidding." She backed up from Tanga looking for any sign it was a joke. Tanga stood up.

"Look at this." She said as she cocked her head toward the computer. Max walked back to the computer and looked at the screen. Tanga explained to Max how the system was sensitive enough to detect the growing embryo, but that she wasn't sure the first time because she was just looking for tracers.

_What am I going to do? I can't be pregnant. I just can't._ Max thought. She never even thought of the possibility that she could get pregnant. She was sure that the "Miracle Workers" at Manticore did something to her to prevent it. _Guess I was wrong._

"Max," Tanga called her from her thoughts, "Max, What were thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what Zack is going to say." Max went through everything she thought Zack would say to her, all of them negative.

"You know, Zack doesn't have find out."

"What are you talking about?" Max gave her sister a questioning look

Max watch her straightened up, obviously nervous about what she was about to say.

"You could get an abortion." Max's first instinct was to jump down Tanga's throat. How dare she even think that, let alone say it out loud._ She's only trying to help._ The rational part of her brain tried to calm down her boiling emotions. Slowly she calmed down enough to actually think about it. Logically, she knew it was the right thing to do but…

"You need to think about this," Tanga said and put her arm around Max's shoulders, "Take a walk or something." 

Max nodded. Then she hugged her sister and left the barn. She walked around and climbed the highest tree she could find. She sat down on the top branch and just stared out on the landscape. It was a poor substitute for the Space Needle, but right now, it didn't matter. Max sighed, _What am I going do?_ The fact that she was carrying a baby was a miracle in itself, but sharing it with someone she loved was a touch from God, whom she rarely thought of or believed in. Being raised with steel walls and struggling people doesn't have a profound effect on your faith. _Even with Herbal spitting scriptures and philosophies left and right._ She laughed at thought. Memories of her friends and life in Seattle came rushing back. Original Cindy would flip if she found out Max was pregnant.

"That's the only double-edged sword about bein' a lesbian," Original Cindy had told her once. She explained how although she couldn't have a child with her girlfriend, she didn't run the risk of having a baby by someone she didn't know or care for. When Max brought up anyone could be raped, she replied,

"Let's keep it positive, Aiight."

When Max thought about it she assumed she was one of the lucky ones. She knew Logan loved her. As she thought about him she unconsciously put her hand on her womb. This baby was half his. What right did she have to decide if the baby survived or not? They made it together, they should…_What? Raise it together?_ She couldn't stay in Seattle a full year, let alone enough time to raise a child. If she kept it they would always be on the run from Lydecker, The Red Series or anyone else who would her…_or my baby._ The baby was a mix of Manticore technology and old-fashioned human DNA. _Is it going to be as strong as I am? Will it have seizure? Wou…_

Suddenly she heard someone in the forest. She looked down at the forest floor, then turned around and saw Zack leaning on the trunk of the tree. The look on his face told her that he already knew everything. She turned her head back toward the landscape.

* * * 

Zack was a very light sleeper, always ready for danger, so he heard Tanga go up the ladder from her first step. He was surprised when Tanga walked over to Max's bed instead of her own. At first he thought she was just saying good night, but Tanga's voice sounded too urgent for that. He waited until they climbed down the stairs and then sat up and listened to them. Since the barn wasn't made of solid steel it was easy for Zack to pick up Max and Tanga's conversation. 

"So what do you think?" Max asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Zack. What you think matters a lot to me," she replied. _Ha._ Zack thought.

"Alright. I think you should abort it. So you realize how much of a danger that baby is? To itself and you. If Lydecker got his hand on it…"

"I know that, Zack!" she shouted angrily. Through the anger in her voice Zack heard her stifle. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the words. Instead he walked over to Max and put his arm around her.

"Do you know who the father is?" he asked in a softer tone. He thought it was better to focus on the father than the baby. Then he heard Max laugh.

"Yes."

He was hesitant to ask his next question, thinking the answer might be…_him._

"Yes, it's Logan's," she replied as if she could read his mind.

Zack tensed up at the sound of his name. The man that was Max's reason for staying in Seattle was also her reason for leaving. _It's amazing how much power he has over you, Max._

"Were you in heat?" he inquired hoping for some reason they had sex besides…besides love. Max snickered.

"No. even if I was, he would never take advantage of me like that," she responded. Zack hated the sound of conviction in her voice. So confident, so sure "he" would never hurt her. _He doesn't even know her and she trust him so completely. Blindly._

"You love him," Zack stated. The words tasted bitter in his mouth, just the thought made him cringe.

"I don't know."

Zack got angry. "How can you make love with someone and not know if you're in love?"

"Zack, I…I feel things for him I never felt before, I don't know if it's love or not. I… I, care for him that's all I can say."

"I can't believe you would give yourself to him like that. You're worth so much more than he can imagine and you sell yourself short. Like an average prostitute." Zack got up and walked away. He knew he hurt her, but he was too angry to care.

"Are you really mad at me, or are you just mad that the baby isn't yours?"

Zack froze in his tracks.

"What?!"_ She didn't just say that._

She got up and turned around to face him.

"You heard me. Are you mad that my child isn't yours?" she challenged, looking at him directly in the eye.

Max had just crossed an invisible line between them. They had never even talked about the possibility of Zack have any feelings for her besides brotherly love. Now she was accusing him of wanting to have sex with her. His powerful emotions of anger and pain almost exploded, it took all his strength to clam down on them and put a wall around them.

"You're out of line solider," he said with a mask of indifference.

"Cut to crap and answer the question!"

"I don't…"

"Answer the damn question!"

Zack walked closer to Max until they were about two feet apart.

"You really want to know?… Yes. Yes, I'm mad that you never listen to me. I'm mad that it took _this _to get you out of Seattle. But mostly… I'm mad that you can have sex with someone you don't know you love and I can't with someone I do." Zack turned and left.

* * *

Max couldn't move, it was like she was frozen in time. Zack had just admitted he loved her, _that way_. She had always known on some level, but denied it. Hearing it aloud turned her body into a block of ice. When he got to the trunk of the tree she finally found her voice.

"Zack, Zack wait." He stopped, but did look at her.

"Zack, Listen. I…I don't need you… to be angry or…or jealous. I need you to love me… for who I am. To be my big brother and protect…us. Please." She was emotionally tired. It was hard admitted she need anyone, even Zack. But she was pregnant and she didn't want to go through it alone. He had looked after her ever since they were kids and she wanted him with her when she going to have a kid.

Zack didn't respond to her, he started climbing down the tree. Although Max didn't expect anything more it still hurt to see him go. She knew that he wasn't saying "no", it was just a tactical retreat. His emotional walls were probably about to break and he was too "controlling" to let that happen.

She walked over to the truck of the tree, sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. _I'm having a baby._She thought to herself again. It still didn't seem real to her yet. _Me and Logan in one neat, little package._ She smiled, but her smile soon faded away. Logan had no clue where she was or that she was pregnant. He deserved to know that he was a father. She doubted he would be angry with the baby since it was…as cheesy as it sounded… a creation of love. Max could almost see raising the baby with him. Almost. It was hard for her to ever she herself…happy, settled down and content. She had heard that before the pulse most people wanted the "perfect" family. Dad, mom and about 3.2 kids, she never thought that could even possibility be her. Although she couldn't promise that her baby would ever have that life she did promise one thing.

"You won't have my life." She was going to keep that promise to the day she died.


	5. Meanwhile

DL part 5

Five Months Later 

"You know, I usually do the cooking," said Logan, welcoming the change of pace.

"Well I thought it was time to do something different," replied Colleen, Logan's girlfriend of two weeks.

She was making tuna sandwiches for them in Logan's penthouse. She had shoulder length blonde hair and grass green eyes.

Colleen cut the sandwiches down the middle and served them. Logan looked at the sandwich on his plate and laughed.

"I haven't had tuna since I was kid. How'd you get this anyway?" he questioned taking the half sandwich in his mouth. 

"I have my ways," she answered in a smug voice and took a bite of her sandwich. Logan looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, why don't you tell me what way that is?" He started to get up and then there was a knock on the door. _So close._ He thought and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, hoping it was a salesperson he could ignore.

"Original, open up," she replied. He opened the door.

"Hey.Could you come back later, I have company."

"What kind of company?" She inquired cocking her head.

" Noth…"

"Logan," Colleen called, "Who's at the door?"

"Oh no, no, no." Original Cindy said as she pushed past Logan.

"Oh no. You do not have this hussie up in here!" she exclaimed looking at Colleen.

"Who are you calling a hussie?" Colleen implored leaping out her seat.

"You ho."

Colleen put one hand on her hip and faced Logan.

"Who is this, Logan?"

" She just…" Original Cindy ran up to him and put her arm around his waist.

"His boo."

"I'm his girlfriend, not you heifer,"

Original Cindy put her hand to her womb.

"Tell that to Santito."

Colleen looked at Logan again.

"You knocked her up?"

Logan started to walk up to her. "No. I…"

"And you didn't even tell me?" She grabbed her jacket and started for the door.

"No. She just…" Logan followed her.

"She just what? Would have to raise that kid on her own."

"Colleen…"

"Oh," She turned around and took off her blonde wig and threw it on the floor to reveal short, crop cut red hair, "And my name's Sara."

She slammed the door.

"She was no good for you, anyway," said Original Cindy, filing on her nails behind Logan.

"Why… did you do that?" Logan asked looking like he was about to strangle Cindy.

"For your own good. That's the second ho I've had to kick outta here," she said facing him.

_Calm down. 10, 9, 8…_Logan thought. Original Cindy was so hard for him to deal with sometimes. Ever since…_she_… left Original and Bling had made it their mission to make sure Logan didn't do anything stupid (dating, suicide, etc.). Every time they did something he didn't like they always gave him the same response, "For you own good,". That sentence gets a little annoying after five months.

"Cindy. Thank you for trying to look out for me, but I can take care of myself."

"No you can't, boo"

"Yes I can, Cindy. And I would like it if you stayed out my personal life."

"No. And I can prove you need to be looked after."

"How?" Logan asked crossing his arms. _This should be good._

"Say her name." Original Cindy challenged.

"That doesn't matter." He replied, walking over to the couch.

"Really? Then do it." She said and sat down next to him, waiting.

"I don't…"

"Just three letters,"

"Original just…" 

"Starts with a M ends with X"

"Please I…"

"Rhymes with tax"

"I can't!" he screamed, jumping up from his seat.

Original Cindy got up and softly pushed back to his seat. She looked at him sympathically.

"That's why I forced Col…Sara out. Boo, til you get over Max, no rebound chick is gon' make ya happy." She stood up.

"That's just the way it is. I'll check ya later," She left to go back to work. 

Logan sat on his couch and whispered, "I miss you."

Then he went to his computer and pulled up some "Eyes Only" files.

* * * * * *

"C'mon Max, We're ready," Tanga said to her sister in the loft. Max nodded and went down to the bottom floor. Max was already starting to show. She went from a size 3 to a size 6, pushing on 7.When Max got to there she heard some voices outside.

"20 says it's a girl,"

"Nah, it's a boy and I know it."

"Put your money where your mouth is"

"Alright, 50"

Max went outside and saw four of her brothers and sister betting on the sex of the baby.

"What's going on here?!" she said trying to sound angry. All of them looked at her a little shocked. Zane stood up.

"A…Max we were just…"

"Using my baby to get some money." All of them hung their heads.

"I've just got one thing to say to you all," She pulled two fifties out of her pocket and threw it in the hat.

"One hundred, it's a girl." She turned and started to go back to the barn, then stopped.

"Are you comin'?" 

* * * * * *

Tanga took her place behind the computer as tension filled the room. Most of the X-5's were sitting or standing in various positions around the room. Max finished getting scanned and walked over to Tanga as everyone watched. 

"So, what is it?" she asked. Tanga stood up and gave her a lopsided smile.

"You must have had good time…cause you're having twins"

"T…t… twins???" Max stuttered. _Twins! Great. Like it wasn't bad enough already. Two!_ Zane walked over to Tanga looking annoyed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Zane. _I've got a lot of money riding on this._ He thought. Tanga's smile got wider.

"Both." 

Zane and Max looked stunned. Zane recovered from the shock first.

"Who's going get the money?" he inquired. Max just stared at him. _Is that all you can think about??!! I just found out I'm have twins and you're worried 'bout da Benjamins,_ she thought.

"I've got an idea. Who's has the hat?"

"I do. What's your idea?" Zane revealed the hat. Max smiled. Then she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder, grabbing the hat in the process.

"Momma takes all."  
  



	6. We're here

DL part 6

Warning: I don't know that much about pregnancies or child birth so if this is really inaccurate, I'm Sorry. BTW, all you people who complained about spelling of Tinga… I got the message. Thank You. So read, enjoy and review.

Peace. 

** **

**Two Months Later**

"Jondy, please. Let's go back!" Max complained. Not that she was really tired.

"Come on, solider. This is no time to start slacking," She replied.

They had been walking for three miles. When Max was gaining weight and started pushing a size 7, Jondy made it her personal mission to make sure Max stayed in shape…by minimal Manticore standards. That meant being able to run four miles in any terrain, but Jondy decided to take it a little easy on Max since they were in the thick Canadian forest.

"Time doesn't stop cause you're pregnant, Maxie"

"I know. But we can stop walking," she begged.

They went through this every day. Max would complain on and off about the walk (or push-ups, pull-ups, jog etc.) and Jondy would either ignore her or go into Manticore mode. No matter what happened, Max completed her exercises. Although Jondy said that the reason why she wanted Max to exercise was to stay healthy, everyone knew that real reason was Lydecker. He still was looking for them and with most of the X-5 within a 100-mile radius of the barn; it was likely that he would find them soon. If and when that happened, they couldn't let Max slow them down. Max would have to keep up with them or get taken back to Manticore.

"Alright. We can go back now," Jondy announced finally. Max instantly turned a started walking back.

"Wait, Max," she ordered and Max froze, "We're jogging." 

They started jogging and Max tried to ignore a nagging pain in her thigh. When they reached the second mile Max knew something was wrong. She stopped and rested on a tree and looked down at herself.

"Come on, little sister. We only have a bit more to go." Jondy jogged in place in front of her.

Max looked up at Jondy.

"I think my water broke."

Jondy stopped moving and her eyes got bigger. Then her posture changed and her expression was void of any emotion. She went into her X-5 persona.

"Then we need to get moving, solider," stated Jondy. Max looked at her sister for a moment. _She changed so much in…_ She couldn't finish the thought, a sudden sharp pain that started from her womb exploded into her entire body. They only way they would get to barn in time was if they focused on the mission and used Manticore mentally. As much as Max hated to do it, she knew it was the only way to make sure her babies weren't born in the forest She switched her emotions off and ran.

* * * * * *

"Zack! Tinga! Syl! Get your butts down here! Max is in labor!"Jondy screamed as soon as they walked in the barn. She led Max to the makeshift delivery room they had organized. It was a lot cleaner than the rest of the barn. There was a double sleeping bag and three medical kits. Syl had worked as a nurse in a local hospital so she stole some to the maternity doctors materials. She was a little shorter than Max, but just as strong. She had dark brown, almost black hair, which was done in cornrows and greenish-hazel eyes.

Tinga and Syl raced down the ladder while Zack jumped from the loft. Syl organized everyone. 

"Jondy. Get the medical kits. Tinga …" ordered Syl.

"Hey," Zack interrupted, "When did you become the Field Commander?"

"Aaarughhhh!" a short scream escaped Max as everyone looked at her.

"You okay?" Tinga asked.

Max snapped her head toward her.

"HELL NO!" Max screamed.

Syl rolled her head to face Zack.

"What do you know about pregnancies?"

"Uh…"

"What do you know labor?"

Zack opened his mouth to say something than shut it. This wasn't his field of expertise.

"Until you came up with a coherent answer and a PhD, I'm in charge!" Syl stated and started giving orders again. 

Jondy gather the utensils she need and gave them to her. Tinga went outside and pumped two buckets of water. Zack was given the job of holding Max's hand. He liked being given that responsibility, even though he hated taking orders. He got to be close to Max and comfort her like he always wanted to. He didn't understand why holding her hand was such an important job…until the contractions began and she started pushing.

"Come on, Max. Breathe," coached Zack, ignoring the suffocating grip Max had on his hand.

"I see a head… it's coming. Jondy. Hand me the scissors," stated Syl.

"It's boy!" Jondy exclaimed and hand the baby to Tinga. Tinga cleaned the baby up, wrapped it in a towel and gave it to Zack. Zack stared at him, the child that wasn't his, but still his responsibility…for now. As much as tried, he couldn't be mad at the boy. The baby tuned toward Zack's chest and calmed down a little. _He's really…_

"One more big push, sis." Syl announced.

"Aaarggghhhhhhhhhh." Max grunted as she partly rose up. 

"It's a girl." Jondy stated smiling from ear to ear as she went through the same process as her brother. Tinga handed the baby to Max and Zack gave her the other one. Max took both of them and started to cry.

"What's wrong Max?" Zack asked.

She looked at him with watery eyes.

"Nothing…and everything." She replied, "They're perfect, Zack… but I wish…I wish…" _I wish Logan were here._ She thought. 

It was so easy to say in her mind, but she couldn't say it out loud. It was too hard, all her memories and feelings for him came back as soon as she heard the babies crying. It was a miracle she didn't break down right there.

Zack hugged her from the back.

"I know you do," he said, " I know you miss him."

"I do," she smiled.She sensed something different in Zack. Something that calmed her down. A feeling of acceptance that she never felt from Zack before. She rested her back on Zack's chest, using it like pillow. 

"So what are their names?" Zack asked almost laughing.

"Well, She's Eva," she said lifting her right arm, "I don't know about him though."

"How about Brandon?" Jondy said walking over to them.

"You mean as in Prince Brandon?" Max asked. Jondy nodded. 

Back at Manticore, she and Jondy would stay up some nights. They made up their own stories to tell each other, but they weren't as good as Ben's stories. Their favorite ones were about Prince Brandon, the Blue Lady's brother. He was stronger than Zack and smarter than Lydecker, in their stories he helped them got them out of Manticore to The Good Place.

Max smiled. "Yeah, you're Brandon, protector and symbol of hope." _Just like your dad._

"Those are good names, little sister," Zack commented.

* * * * * *

** **


	7. Our time together

DL Part 7

Warning: There are a good number of cuts in this chapter. That's because I don't want to bore you with pointless fluff because my brain turned to mush. So please… don't get annoyed. 

** **

**Four Months Later**

"Eva," Max called softly, "Brandon, Bath time."

She was acting like she couldn't find them in the small room that the three of them shared. All of the X-5 who were in Canada had pitched in to get Max and the kids an apartment. It was a small area, but it was comfortable. It was a one bedroom with a basic kitchen and living room. Brandon had already started to walk, while Eva was still crawling, although she was pretty fast and usually kept up with him. 

Max flipped the cover up to look under the bed for them and they weren't there. Then she heard giggling from the closet. She stood up.

"Now where are they?" she said looking around the room. She slowly walked past the closet, and then suddenly opened the closet doors.

"Got ya'" she exclaimed. Eva let out a short scream while Brandon ran from the closet. Max picked up the dirty-blonde haired girl and walked to the bathroom. She started to undress Eva when she stopped her.

"No," Eva stated. 

Max let go of her and watched her attempt to undress herself. _She's as stubborn as me, just like…_

"Brandon! Don't make me come and get you!" Max yelled. About three seconds later she saw Brandon in the doorway. His short brown hair was messy and his clothes looked even worse.

"Come here." She said and started to undress him too. When she was finished, she looked at her daughter and laughed. Eva's head hidden under her shirt, pants half way down and the left side of the shirt on her shoulder.

"Baby," she said in between giggles, "Let me do that."

The mummy formerly known as Eva made her way to her mother. Max undressed her and placed them both in a mini plastic bath.

"Do you guys want to visit Uncle Zack today?" she asked as she was washing them. They nodded fiercely and started splashing around.

"Hey…Hey. If you get my clothes wet, we're not going anywhere." She stated and the splashing stopped. The kids hang their heads and pouted. Max smiled.

"Come on. I'm kidding." She said and started splashing them. They smiled and started splashing her back. Their water fight lasted for about three minutes. Then Max stood up, lifted both of them out the bath and dried them. They got dressed and Max put the twins in a double stroller. Then they left for the bus stop.

* * * * * *

Max, Brandon and Eva got off the bus at the diner where Max first saw Zack. He was waiting for them in the parking lot on his motorcycle. Next to him was Max's Ninja with a few changes. A baby seat had been placed on the back seat with a small helmet inside. Zack had a baby pack. (I don't know what the actual name is, but basically it something that holds the baby on you back like a book bag.) and another little helmet under his back seat

"My baby sister and her babies." Zack called as they came closer to him. 

"Hey." She replied casually. He walked up to the stroller.

"You guys ready to go?" Zack said in an excited voice.

Both of them just yawned at him and turned on their sides.

"That either means yes or you look like an idiot," explained Max

"Very funny, Maxie." He stated sarcastically, "Looks like they have your sense of humor already,"

Max ignored him, "But before do anything, let's eat."

"Yeah!" The twins shouted simultaneously as Max rolled them to the diner.

* * * * * *

That night Max watched the twins fall asleep in their room in the barn, formerly known as the delivery room. The double sleeping bag was replaced by a large air mattress. Brandon was lying with the front of his body on the mattress and his arm sloppy around his sister, who was lying on her side.This place was very special to her, almost holy. It was where she felt her family was finally completed.

"No matter what happens," she whispered as rubbed Brandon's back, "I love you both."

She laid down and wrapped her children in her arms.

* * * * * *

"Max," Zack whispered shaking her awake.

"Zack." She responded slowly regaining awareness.

"Come on. Get up." He ordered. She sat up and looked him in the eye.

"What's up?"

"Lydecker." He replied simply and nodded toward as window in the loft. 

A shot of pure rage surged as she heard his name. She and Zack jumped to the top of the loft and looked outside. There were two black jeeps in the front and soldiers jumping out, surrounding the barn. The stood in formation for a moment, then one soldier slowly lifted his head up and spotted them. He lifted his automatic gun and shot. Max and Zack quickly moved from the window. Max jumped down from the loft, while Zack pulled out a handgun. 

* * *

Outside, Lydecker stepped out of the jeep

"Cease Fire!" he shouted. The soldier stopped and stood at attention. Lydecker walked to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked coldly.

"Shooting at the target, Sir."

"Did I give you permission to shoot?"

"No, Sir."

"Do that again and I will have court marshaled for insubordination. Just take orders, son. "

"Yes, sir." 

With that Lydecker made the hand signal to charge.

* * *

"Baby, it's going to be okay." Max said making eye contact with Brandon. She nodded to him and closed the door. _Now If only I could believe that._ She thought and turned away from the room.

Suddenly, soldiers came crashing through the front doors of the barn. Max kicked the gun out the first soldier's hand and flipped him over her shoulder. She side-kicked the next soldier in the stomach. He doubled over and she hook-kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Then she regained her fighting stance…and heard a gun cock behind her. She slowly lifted her hands up. Then she felt a hard impact on her neck, right on her barcode… and everything went black. 

* * *

When Max woke up she was in the back of moving truck. She looked up and saw the driver's face in the rear view mirror. She let out a breath of relief when she realized it was Zack.

"I see you're awake." Zack stated.

"Yeah," she replied sitting up, "What happened?"

"While you were fighting, I stopping more soldiers from entering. Then I saw you get knocked out and tried to help. Then they electrified me. When I woke up, I was here and I took out the driver."

"Those dumb asses put you and me in the same truck?"

"Must have drinking."

"How's…Oh my God." Max's eye bulged, "Brandon. Eva. They're still there. Lydecker could have them…"

"Calm down, Max. We're going back now. We'll be there soon." Zack said trying to comfort her.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Those are my kids back there and…do you smell something?"

"Yeah," Zack replied, just now realizing it, "It smells like… smoke." Zack accelerated the car and fast as it would go. The barn was ablaze when they arrived. _No. no. No! This is not happening!_ Max thought and jumped out the car without waiting for Zack to stop. She rolled on the ground for twice and stopped in a crouching stance. She was about to run into the barn, but Zack leaped in front of her. 

"Get. out. of. my. WAY!" 

He ignored her, gave her the hand signal to stay and ran in the barn. The seconds that past ate her alive. Her babies were in there and it hurt standing there… helpless. _But I'm helpless. I can get them out._ She started to go in when she saw Zack walked out the her kids in his arms. He gave them to her and ran to the jeep to get fire extinguishers. 

"It's okay, Eva. I'm here." she said to her. Eva was crying, while Brandon was silent.

"You okay, Brandon?" she asked looking at the boy. He didn't stir.

"Brandon?" She shook him. _Oh No!_

"Zack!" 

"What's wrong?" He shouted back still tried to extinguish the fire.

"Take Eva!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Max shouted. Zack took his niece and Max put Brandon on the ground. She tried to do CPR on him. _Come on. Don't die on me._ She tried again. _Brandon. Please!_ She tried again._ Come on, baby._

"Max." Zack put his hand on her shoulder

"No!"She kept on going.

"Max. He's gone."

"No. I can save him." She started over again.

"Max." he said, pushing her shoulders back, forcing her to sit on her feet, "Brandon is dead."

Max sat. Looked at her child, with his mouth open. _He's only four months old._ She scooped him up in her arms and looked in his face.

"You are so beautiful." She said to him, " I love you." She hugged him and cried.__

_ _


	8. Unshed Tears

DL part 8

Brandon's funereal happened later on that night. Most of Max's brothers and sisters were there. When Zack finally put out the fire the barn was barely standing, so they kicked and punched out the supports and let it crumble to the ground. Zack, Zane and Krit cleared out the area where Max's room was so Brandon could be buried there. Brandon was wrapped in the sleeping bag he and his sister were born on before they laid him in the soil. Max stood over his grave holding Eva. Then she looked up at the stars.

"Eva, Ben wherever you are. Take care of my son." She rubbed Eva's back. _You're all I have left._ She thought. _And you're gonna stay safe._ She turned and went to her Ninja. She strapped Eva in the baby seat and hopped on.

"Where are you going?" questioned Tinga coming in to view.

"To where it's safe,"

"Nowhere is s…."

"Tinga. My baby just died and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen again." Max replied, revved up her motorcycle and left.

* * * * * *

_I'm going back,_ Max thought as she blazed down the highway, _Back to Seattle, back to my friends, back to…back to Logan._ She sped up. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think about the situation she was about to put him in. She didn't want to feel all the emotions that his image conjured up. But the more she tried to leave her feelings about him, the closer she got seeing him. _I need to stop. _She turned off the highway on to service station to feed Eva and sort out her thoughts.

As Max fed Eva, all she could think of, was that it might be the last time she would ever take care of her daughter. When Eva stopped eating, Max put her bottle down and looked in her eyes for the first time since Brandon died. Something in her baby's chocolate brown eyes told her that she knew Brandon was died, she knew her other half was gone.

"That's why you were crying when Zack found you, isn't it?" she said to Eva, put her back in the baby seat and started rocking it.

"Listen, you're going to see your daddy for the first time," she stated, choking out the word, "daddy". She never said it before… about anyone. 

"I want to you to behave yourself and …remember me." When she looked at Eva more closely she realized that she was asleep. Max sighed and then smiled. _Typical._

Then she looked up and saw a Docutravel booth, an area where people make recordings about, well, anything. After the pulse, many people jetted out the U.S. and didn't tell their families or friends. So some genius realized he could make money off peoples' guilty conscience. _Well, I guess I'm as guilty as they came._ She thought and walked to the booth carrying Eva.

* * * * * *

Logan and Bling were in the workout area in his apartment. Recently, Logan had taken up boxing to keep himself busy. They were working on the bags when they heard a knock on the door.

"Bling, could you get that?" Logan asked still punching.

"You can walk." He replied.

Logan smiled, "Yeah, but I want to get this last set in,"

Bling shrugged. _Always the workaholic._ He thought and went to the door. He was happy about Logan's progress over the past 11 months. Weeks after **the incident**, as they called it, Logan was obsessed with finding Max. He used all his contacts and informants and found nothing. Finally Bling convinced him to use his energy in something else. Slowly, Logan began spending less time in front of his computer looking for Max and more time in front of the punching bag.

When Bling opened to the door he saw an elderly woman in front of him holding a dirty-blonde haired baby in a pink outfit.

"Mrs. Moreno, what…"

"Shame on you!" she scolded.

"What?"

"Leaving a defenseless baby out in the hallway like that. Here!" She put the baby in Bling's arms.

"You men these days! You need to learn to take care of you responsibilities." She stated and started to the elevator. Then she stopped and turned around.

"Oh and if you ever need a baby-sitter, I'm right upstairs." She smiled and continued down the hallway.

Bling stood in shock for a moment and then shook his head. Then he switched the baby's position and held her at arm length. _If I didn't know any better…_He put the baby back into his arm and put her head over his shoulder. He bent down, picked up the baby seat and went inside.

"Logan. We have a problem." Bling stated. Logan walked out of the workout area and stood still when he saw Bling with the baby. His eyes darted from the baby to Bling and back again.

"That yours?"

"No," he handed the baby to Logan, "I think she belongs to one of your informants."

"No. None of…" The baby looked around and started crying.

"What does she what?" Logan asked panicking.

" I don't know. Is she wet?" Bling asked in the same condition.

Logan lifted her up and sniffed.

"No. You think she's hungry?"

"Maybe." Bling replied as he got the bottle from the baby seat. When he lifted it, a small disc fell out with Logan's name on it. He picked it up. 

"Whoever they are…" He gave the disc to Logan. "They know you"

"Okay, Okay. Just get the bottle ready." He replied. He couldn't really hear Bling over the banshee-like scream of the child.

He put the disc in his computer and everything was silent. Bling even noticed this as he boiled the water for the bottle. Logan stared at the image on his screen. In front of his was an image of Max holding the baby, he was holding now. She was settling the baby down and then turned to face him full on.

"Hey."

"Hey." Logan replied as if she was in the room. She bit her lip and continued.

"A lot has happened, since the last time we saw each other." She gestured toward her baby.

"This is Eva… our daughter. She's, ummm, four months old. And, uh," Max looked down and smiled, then she faced the camera again, "She's really amazing."

"She's smart, of course. And she's a little revved up. So she's strong and fast and all dat."

"I'm really sorry to leave her to you like this, but I have to." Her eyes went dark, "You see, Eva's a twin," 

Her voice gained more power and became angry.

"Her brother's name is Brandon. He was," she took a deep breath, "He was killed by Lydecker… And I'm going after that asshole. He's gonna pay."

"I don't know if I'll be coming back. So take care of her and protect her for me. And tell her…tell her I love her," She stood up to stop the recording. Then stopped, and she sat down again.

"I should have said this a long time ago…I love you, Logan. Always have, always will."

The recording stopped and Logan just looked at the blank screen. All was quiet in the high-rise penthouse. The odd thing was Logan couldn't make one coherent thought. Too many questions, too many emotions, too many changes had happened in less than five minutes for him to organize in his head. Bling touched his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Logan looked at Bling like he was crazy.

"What do you think?" he asked rhetorically. He raised his head to look out the window…and his heart stopped. On the opposite roof was Max staring straight at him. They were locked in eye contact for a moment then Max grabbed her rope and climbed down the side of the building. 

Logan raced out the door to the elevator. When he got out of the building, Max was blazing down the road on her Ninja.

"MAX!" he yelled, knowing she probably didn't hear him and if she did, she didn't want to.

Logan turned to face Bling who was behind him.

"Want to talk about it?" Bling asked with sympathy in his eyes. Logan didn't want anyone's sympathy or pity. 

"Don't have time. I've got a daughter."

* * * 

Max rode through the high-rise district as fast as she could. Hearing Logan's voice again tore her apart. She heard everything in his voice, his anger, his pain, his confusion… everything. As soon as the border came into view, she knew she would not be the same when she crossed it. Everything was in Seattle. Just the thought of it was almost enough for her to turn around. But the thought of Lydecker and the burning barn where her son died was just as strong a push forward. In truth the only thing that pushed her over the edge into leaving was her fear.

"Alright. You can go!" yelled the border policeman.

Max nodded and rode her bike through the border. As she crossed the border she felt her heart break into a million pieces and blown by the wind back to Seattle. Her friends, her daughter, her lover were all in that city…_and my soul._ She looked back for a moment at the city that changed her life. At the border, she saw a ghastly image of herself staring back at her. She turned her head around and looked in the rearview mirror. It was still there, the image nodded, turned and walked away. Max looked back at the road and understood what happened. X5-452 was going after Lydecker. Max was staying in Seattle. 

_ _


	9. Five Men, a baby, and Original Cindy

DL part 9

Logan took Eva back inside and sat down on the couch. _What do I do now?_

"So, What are you going to do?" asked Bling coming in after him. Logan gave him a look of annoyance and then just sighed.

"I don't know. I have no clue how to take care of a baby,"

"Lucky for you, I do."

Logan looked at him curiously, "How?"

"I'm the second-oldest in a family of five kids. I've helped with babies since I was eight,"

Logan stood up.

"What needs to be done?"

"Well first of all you need to check to see if she needs anything,"

"Wouldn't she be crying if she did?"

"Good point. Second of all, you need to go shopping."

Logan's mouth dropped.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah. You need a crib, diapers, clothes… the list goes on and on,"

Logan slowly exhaled. _This baby's going to cost me a fortune._

"Where do I get this stuff?"

"I don't know. Can't you use the informant net or somethin'?"

"That's for looking for clues and criminals, not the nearest Babies'r'us,"

Bling shrugged. "Well most women I know have a baby catalog somewhere." 

"I don't want to go shopping with some woman I don't even know."

"Okay. What about Original Cindy?"

"She's a lesbian."

" So? You never know. And she is Max's best friend."

Logan thought for a moment and then nodded. He walked over to the phone and dialed. He called Jam Pony and had to suffer through Normal's annoying voice before he gave the phone to Original Cindy.

"Aiight. What's the dealio?"

"Hey Original, listen, I need your help."

"Yeah. With what, Boo?"

"Umm… Uh"_ how am I supposed to say this?_

"With a baby." Logan explained

"A baby? You knocked up some ho didn't you? I thought I…"

"It's Max's baby, Original. And I need your help to take care of it."

"What? Just because Original Cindy's a female you think she knows how to look out for a shorty?"

"No…Yes, well, do you?"

"Yeah. It's just not right to assume. So what's little Bo's name?"

"Eva." He replied knowing all the weight that name carried. Manticore, freedom and survival are what it meant to Max. Just before she left she started talking a little about the escape and what lead up to it.

"Eva, Huh? Pretty name." 

"Can you come over now?"

"Boo, Original Cindy got work to do and I'm savin' up my personal days."

"Please. For the baby, For Max,"

" Hmmm. Ok," Original Cindy replied, "You know what? That's the first time I heard you say her name since she left. So… I'll do it for you." Original Cindy smiled and hung up the phone.

* * * * * *

By the end of the night, Logan had already set up a crib, diapers, bottles etc. in his room for Eva. Bling and Original Cindy had been helping him take care of her for the day, but eventually they had to go home. Now that they were gone Logan faced his most difficult task of the day… getting through the night. His first task was changing Eva's diaper. Logan laid her down on the changing cover on his bed. Once Logan started to take off her diaper, Eva lifted her butt up.

Logan laughed, "You know I don't know what I'm doing. Don't you?"

"She was right. You are smart," he continued as he threw the dirty diaper in the trash. For a moment, he started reminiscing about Max and the events of the day. So much had happened and changed in such little time it was all a blur. The only thing that stood out in his head with the look on Max's face when he saw her from across the roof. Her pain and sorrow was so evident in her eyes it scared him. He saw how much her soul had changed. A dark cloud of agony encompassed her whole body and replaced the radiance that used to vibrate off her. And…_ _

"Oh, that stinks." Logan's thoughts were interrupted when his caught the smell of his daughter's poop. He found it very hard to wipe her butt without smelling her… waste products. When he looked back at Eva, she was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back and then he put a fresh diaper on her. So now he had to get her to bed. Logan picked her up and walked over to the crib. He was about to put her in it when he hesitated. He shifted her so that they were eye level.

"You do sleep? Right?"

She moved her head to the right, and then left and then just smiled

"I'll take that as a yes." 

He laid her down and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was half way into taking his shirt off, Eva started complaining. He rushed to her and picked her up. 

"You okay?" he asked as he rubbed her back. She quieted and Logan sat down. He held her until she fell asleep. He placed her in the crib and left to take his shower. When he got out, he felt good enough to pull up some "Eyes Only" files from the informant net. He worked until 4 o'clock and then finally fell asleep.

* * * * * *

Logan woke up when something hit his face. He looked down and saw a diaper. He looked up and saw his child jumping up and down laughing.

"This isn't funny, Eva." He said trying to sound serious, but his tone was drowned out by her laughter. He unwillingly got up and put her diaper in the trash while wiping the sleep out his eyes. He looked at the clock. _7:00 a.m. What is she doing up this early?_

He picked her up and gave her a bath in the sink. After she was dressed, he put her in a swinger and "surveyed the damage". Apparently, when she took off her diaper she wasn't done pooping. There were greenish-brown clumps cascaded around the crib. He looked back at Eva.

"How could all that come out of you?" he wondered and went to his bathroom for a pair of gloves. He walked back to the crib and looked inside in disgust. _She's going to be the death of me_, he thought and started cleaning.

* * * * * *

**2 weeks later**

**_Pow._**

**_Pa-Pow. _**

**_Pow, Pow, Pow_**

Logan was punching at the bags at 12 p.m. While working out he finally had time to contemplate his feelings about… about everything.

_She left. First she leaves me in a bed by myself._

He punched the bag with a left and then a right hook.

_Then almost a year later she leaves me with a baby. Then tells me one of my children is dead before I ever get to see him. My son._

He did two uppercuts and a right backhand.

_And I saw her. I saw the woman who changed and ruined my life, for a short second. She locked eyes with me and ran away. She ran away after losing our son and seeing me holding our daughter._

He did a series of punches to the stomach and left hook to the head.

_Her eyes. There was so much pain there. So much. And there was a twinkle of hope. Why couldn't she hold on to that hope and let me ease her pain away? Why does she need to keep me away?_

He backed up and then punched again. This time he aimed higher and put more power in his punches.

_It should be the four of us. All together. But, No. Always independent. Doesn't need anybody. And doesn't want help. Even from me. Her friend, her partner, her lov… no. I loved her; she just had sex with me. One mistake the changed our lives._

He punched harder.

_The one perfect night leads to a lifetime of wondering and pain. Max._

He punched straight into the bag.

_Max!_

He punched again

_Why did you do this?_

And he hit it again, harder.

_Why?_

_ _

"LOGAN!" Bling shouted. 

The sound shook Logan from his thoughts and caused him to look to the other man. Suddenly Logan became aware of how hard he had worked and leaned on the bag for balance. Bling walked over to him.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just," he took a needed breath, "focused"

Bling grabbed his wrist and looked at his sore, reddened and slightly bloody knuckles.

"Focused, huh?" Bling asked and let Logan's hand go, "Next time, use gloves."

He ignored the pain that Logan inflicted on himself. Bling was actually kind-of glad that Logan was finally letting his emotions out in some way, even though would be a lot better if he didn't hurt himself doing it. He went to a chair and sat down.

"So where's Eva?"

"With Original Cindy."

"Sure that's safe?"

"She wouldn't let anything happen her."

"I'm not talking about Eva. Is it safe for Original?"

Logan sat down and thought for a moment.

"She volunteered to take her for the day. She should know what she's getting into."

"Should being the important word."

* * * * * *

"Bip, bip, bip. Come on, you slackers, get moving," Normal ordered as Original Cindy walked in with a baby pack that carried Eva

"You see that man behind the desk?" Original Cindy asked Eva, "That's your average, money-grabbing, controlling, has no life businessman."

Original took off the baby pack and placed Eva on Normal's desk. Normal was taken back for a minute and then regained his composure.

"Get your offspring off my desk. This isn't a babysitting service." Normal stated. Original Cindy cocked her head to the side.

"Just because a child is in the area I'm gonna let that slide." She took Eva off the desk and put her in the baby pack on her back.

"Look, Normal…"

"And don't think you can slack off because of her."

"First, This ain't my baby, it's Max's. Now I'm still gonna work, but I'm not gonna go to some gangbangin' part of town wit' my Boo's shorty. Aiight."

Normal nodded.

"I understand. Here." Normal dumped a package in Original's arms, "Now bip, bip, bip."

"Arghh." Original Cindy complained as she went toward the lockers.

Sketchy was putting his things in his locker when he caught sight of Original Cindy.

"Hey Or…" He just realized she had a baby with her. He squinted his eyes in confusion and then laughed, "I thought you said you were a lesbian,"

Original rolled her eyes, "I am, idiot. This is Max's shorty."

"Max?" Herbal asked coming into view, "Where is dat girl? She disappeared."

"Yeah. Where is she?" Sketchy agreed.

Original Cindy let out a short sigh.

"I don't know. And she left the kid with the baby father. It's a long story." She concluded. 

Sketchy went to Eva and let her take his finger.

"What's her…Ow!" Sketchy screamed.

"What is it, boo?"

"She bit me."he whined, shaking his hand. Original Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Herbal, take care of the baby."

"Don't run from responsibility, my sista," Herbal stated

"Not Eva, Sketchy. I've got a run to make. Peace." Original Cindy left Jam Pony.

* * * * * *

**_Knock, Knock_**

"Jam Pony messenger!" Original Cindy called. The door slowly opened to reveal an old woman.

"Hello. Is that my package?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Original Cindy smiled.

"Yes. Just signed here." Original gave her the clipboard, she signed it and gave it back.

"Here you go." Original Cindy gave her the package and turned to leave.

"Wait." The old woman called.

Original Cindy turned back around

"What's da problem?" she asked as the woman searched through her wallet. She handed Original Cindy two dollars.

"For the little one." The woman explained and then returned to her apartment.

_This doesn't happen. No one gives up extra cheddar._

Original Cindy turned around to face Eva.

"I should take you out more often, shorty," 

* * * * * *

"Don't you ever lock your door?" Original asked as she returned Eva to Logan's apartment. She found him in front of his computer. He swirled around in his seat to face her.

"Don't see the point," Logan reached out for Eva and Original gave her to him. 

"Did you have a good day?" He asked Eva.

"Did she?" Original laughed, "She had ball. Met Normal, bit off Sketchy's finger and earned me some extra cheddar."

"How?" Logan questioned.

"I don't know. I ride around wit her and people given tips left and right. I guess it's part of being a double "S"," She stated.

"A what?"

"A double "S", a special shorty. Look I gotta go. My lickety-boo's at home." She started for the door.

"Who is she?" Logan asked. Original Cindy stopped and laughed.

"Her name is Sara." She said in a mock angry tone and left. 

_And people thought I was a player._ Logan thought and started getting Eva ready for bed.

* * * * * *

Logan trying to wash Eva in the sink, but she keep on slashing the water, distracting him. Each time the washcloth got near her, she slashed so hard it blinded him.

"Eva, please, I begging you cooperate." He pleaded to his child. Suddenly he heard two knock. Standing just outside of the kitchen was a brown-haired figure in black.

"You know," Max said coming into view, "She behaves better if you sing to her."

* * * * * *

_ _


	10. I'm not me

The previous day (Canada) ****

The previous day (Canada)

Max parked her bike in a small town in Canada. She heard that some black humvees had been seen in the area. With any luck, she hoped they were Manticore troops and she could take Lydecker out once and for all. Since Lydecker didn't get any X-5's in his first attempt, Max knew he would still be in the area. 

Max walked cautiously along the outskirts of town where the locals said they had seen the humvees. All her senses were at their highest sensitivity. Soon she came upon the camp and crouched down behind some bushes. The men were relaxed and calm as if they were at home. They were drinking coffee and talking to each other. _Looks like Lydecker gettin' soft._ Max thought. Back at Manticore, the closest anyone got to being relaxed was hyper-paranoia. Even as a child, Max and the other X-5 knew that the Manticore personnel would backstab each other, literally, at the slightest chance of a promotion.

All of a sudden, the soldiers stood at attention, some of them even spilled their drinks on themselves. Slowly, Lydecker came into Max's line of vision. She knew she should be listening to the orders he was giving, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare at him. She imagined Lydecker giving the order to burn the barn with her children still inside. She saw Brandon pounding fiercely at the door and Eva crying. Then Brandon's hits on the door got slower…and slower… and slower, until he stopped and melted off the door. Eva's cries got louder in Max's head and something in her snapped. Before she knew it she was on her feet, ready to run and got a temporary, but vivid image of her breaking Lydecker's neck. In mid-sprint someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. Instantly, the whole camp aimed their guns in her direction. 

Lydecker walked in front of the men and stood silently. Max and whoever was holding her were frozen in place and controlled their breathing to be as silent as possible. Then Max saw a reddish blur speed pass her.

"Down, men." She heard Lydecker call, "Just a fox."

The men kept their weapons raised for a second and then put them at their sides. Lydecker turned, ever so slowly, and cautiously walked back to camp.

As soon as Max was sure he was out of hearing range, she turned to punch the person with her and then stopped.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" she whispered angrily.

"I'm trying to help you," he replied.

"Help me?! Zack, I can take Lydecker out myself. I don't need you."

"Guess again. Cause that isn't even Lydecker."

"What?"

"Look for yourself."

Max moved the leaves around just so her eyes would show. She increased her pupil size and found that Zack was right. The man who she thought was Lydecker had the same build as him, but his face was completely different. Max turned around and sat down on the forest floor.

"How did that happen?" she wondered, "How could I mistake someone else for him."

"Cause its what you wanted to see." He replied calmly, looking at the ground. Then he looked at Max.

"You're no good to anyone this way."

Max's head popped up to face Zack.

"What are talking about?"

"Max. You've been nearly useless for the pass two weeks. All your energy has been spent on finding Lydecker and training to kill him," he responded.

"Can you think of another place I should be spending my time?"

"Yes," he responded curtly, "On your daughter."

That stunned Max for a moment and a sorrowful expression crossed her face. _Eva. _she thought and then suddenly regained her composure.

"I will. But I gonna free the world of that son of a bitch, first."

"That's more important than Eva? Killing Lydecker won't bring Brandon back, Max."

"No. But it's one last thing I can do for him."

"For him… or for yourself. Lydecker will get what's coming to him. You don't have to enforce it."

"How? Karma," she answered sarcastically.

"Max, it's not your fault Brandon died."

That hit Max hard. It was a fact she knew in her head, but no matter what she wasn't sure. 

"I keep on running it over and over in my head. If I would have done something differently… If we didn't come over that day, he might still be alive." Max stifled.

"You don't know that, Max. There is not point in analyzing the past. We have to do something about the future."

Zack took Max's hand.

"Brandon knows you love him, but Eva won't unless you are there with her."

"But Zack…" Max started.

"Max, what did you promise to Brandon and Eva when you were pregnant?"

"You heard that?" she asked.

He nodded and Max closed her eyes. She pictured herself on a long, thick tree branch looking at the stars. She remember the fear she felt that day, but her pride and love for her developing children overshadowed that in the twilight. 

"You won't have my life." She opened her eyes.

"When we escaped and I found out about parents and families, I started to wonder about where we came from. Who were our parents? Where were our families?"

"You wanted to know that too?" Max asked unsure.

"I told you… even I have my moments of weakness. Don't let her grow up with our questions, Max. Our lives."

At this point, Max gave up her fight to hold back and let her tears flow freely.

"How… How do I go back?"

"I don't know, little sister. But I do know this. We will always be your family, but you need to go home."

Max sighed and gave Zack a weak smile.

"Home."

* * * * * *

When Max arrived at Foggle Towers, all the feelings that started her on her journey were gone. Now all she had was the fierce determination to do what she knew what right. She was terrified, to put it simply. As she went up the elevator she wondered if Jimmy Cricket had possessed Zack when he, of all people, convinced her to come back. When she came to Logan's door she heard Original Cindy and Logan on the other side.

"Guess it's part of bein' a double "S"" she heard Original Cindy say. Max smirked, _Only Original Cindy._

"What?" Logan asked.

"A special shorty…" Max tuned out then and hid because someone was coming down the hall. Then Original Cindy left. 

Now it was just her, Logan and Eva. She watched him taking care of her and silently followed them with her eyes in the apartment. She watched as he played with her and fed her, he was a better father than she imagined. _But I'm no better a mother. Not yet, anyway._ When she saw Logan putting Eva in the sink for a bath she thought it was time to make her presence known. Max assumed Eva was about to go to bed and then they could talk. Then Eva started splashing all over the place and Max had to stop to get her giggles out.

"Eva, please, I begging you, cooperate," Logan said to the child. _C'mon Max,_ she said to herself. _You're stalling._

She knocked on the table twice and then Logan turned around. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"You know," She walked closer to him, "She behaves better when you sing to her."

Max moved to stand beside Logan and looked at him in the eyes.

"I know we have a lot of things to talk about, but…" her eyes drifted to the baby, "Let's put her to bed first."

Logan started to bathe Eva again to distract him from the tension… and the woman in the room. Max touched his wrist.

"Let me do that…please." she said.

Logan swiftly gave her the rag, making sure not to touch her, and sat down on the couch. Max let out a slow breath and then started to bathe her daughter.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said to Eva.

"Likewise," Logan replied looking at her. Max's head snapped around to face him.

"I…"_ I wasn't talking to you_, she thought, but she didn't want to started this off wrong. 

"I'll speak more softly," She returned to bathe Eva and Logan stayed quiet. Soon the tension was too much for Max, but she didn't want to talk to him… not yet. So she decided to take her own advice and she sang to Eva. 

__

"When you feel all alone," Max sang and Logan suddenly looked at her again. _Max is singing,_ he thought in shock.

__

"And the world has turned its back on you," Logan stood up._ Max is singing **Savage Garden**._ He was still in shock.

_"It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold." _Max washed Eva's back and ears.

__

"When darkness is upon your door and you can't take anymore," Max took Eva out the tub and started to dry her.

_"Let me be the one…"_ Max stopped and started searching for something.

"Why…" Max's hand went automatically to his throat. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she did and released him.

"I'm sorry. Reflex," she apologized and when on searching. 

"It's okay. I should expect things like that by now," he replied rubbing his neck.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Diapers. Where'd you put 'em" 

"Here. Let me take of it,"

He finished putting on Eva's diaper and took her to his room. Max followed and tried to ignore the memories of the last time she was in the room. Logan laid Eva down on the bed.

"Her pajamas are in the bottom drawer next to the bathroom." He directed.

"What?" Max was still in the doorway and distracted by her thoughts.

"Her pajamas."

"Right," she replied curtly and retrieved them. Logan dressed Eva and put her in the crib.

"Night, Beautiful," He kissed Eva on the forehead and left Max alone with her.

"Sweet dreams, special one," She put the blankets at the end of the bed over her and put her hand on Eva's cheek. _I love you. Do you know that?_

"I promise you. I will never leave you again."

Max left Eva and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, Logan looked directly at her on the door across from his room. They walked to living room in thick silence. He sat on the couch and Max squatted in the chair across from him, neither daring to speak first.


	11. Confrontations, Relevations

I know it's weird changing the story to first person, but for this part of the story I thought it was better if I did

I know it's weird changing the story to first person, but for this part of the story I thought it was better if I did. I want you to understand where the characters stand at this point.

****

Changed to first person 

(Max)

_I knew this day had to come._ I thought as I squatted in the chair. The day I would have to face him and fess up everything. When nothing is held back and walls are forced to be torn down. The day of judgement from the one I love the most. 

Slowly I lifted my face to his across the room. His face was sorrowful and angry, but ready to listen. I don't know how this is gonna turn out cause I've got a lot to atone for. I realize I'm lucky that Brandon and Eva have such a great person to call their dad. But no matter what, I will **not** be separated from my baby. 

* * *

****

(Logan)

As she squatted in the chair I was reminded again of her cat DNA. Those little quirks. Those little things I love that makes Max, who she is. Those little things I've missed for a year. She's still as beautiful as ever, even more so. When I saw her tuck Eva in to bed there was glow about her, contentment, a peace in Max I had never seen before. But now, its just us. Explanations need to be given. She kept my son and my daughter away from me. The daughter I have and the son I'll never meet. And our family, if it's ever going to exist, will never be complete. 

She looks up at me. Her face is contorted in guilt, shame and pain. She's not hiding anything. I can tell this even from across the room.

* * *

****

Back to third person

Max took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he replied coldly.

"Everything."

"I know. But I want to don't know why. Why did you leave?" He said in monotone voice, but his eyes and face betrayed him. They were a tornado of emotions. It was obvious he had many sleepless nights pondering that one question. 

"I was scared." Max replied wishing she could say something more, but that was the simple truth.

"Of what."

"Love. I knew I loved you, Logan." Her eyes softened, "That night won't have happened I didn't. But I was scared. Scared of the consequences. Scared of what you'd expect. And then when I found out I was pregnant… I couldn't come back."

"So you had to wait until Brandon died to return."

Max's blood boiled with anger. She jumped off the chair so that she was standing. She hated him so much right now.

"That's not fair. Don't you dare bring him into this."

"Fair?!" Logan stood up, "Why not? He's my son too. But I don't know him because you didn't give me the chance."

"Probably because you didn't deserve it."

"Didn't deserve it! I deserve a whole lot more than you _ever_ gave to me!!!"

"Why? Because Lydecker is closer to finding me than he ever was. Or cause my life has been in more danger ever since I met you… Oh, I got it. Thanks to you, Logan Cale, I will not die a virgin,"

She got closer to him.

"You know, If I knew it was going to be this hard, I would have screwed Bill Gates. At least he doesn't waste his money on strangers who don't give a crap," She stated calmly.

"Why stop there. Screw royalty too. There's always space for an extra concubine. Just don't murder him in bed, Max. Sluts don't get inheritance."

"No. It goes to pitiful assholes trying to save the world when he don't know squat about it, or me, or himself."

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eva's scream stunned them for a moment and then they both flew to the bedroom. Max picked her up and rocked her while Logan retrieved her pacifier. He tried to give it her, but Eva smacked it away. Logan looked confused for a moment, then Max gave him the baby and left. 

Logan thought Max had deserted them again, but soon she returned with a bottle for Eva. She drank it for a little while and stopped. Max took the bottle away. A minute later Eva threw up all over herself and Logan's arm. He gave her back to Max so that he could wash his arm. Max wiped her mouth and turned her around to burp her. Finally it seemed that Eva was calming down. When Logan walked back in, Max holding Eva in a chair by her crib. Max got up and put her in the crib. Max smiled and turned to leave. When she and Logan got to the door Eva started crying again. _Just when I thought I was home free,_ Max thought. 

Logan was the first to return to the crib. When he picked her up she got quiet. He tried to put her back down, but she started stifling. He held her and turned to Max.

"Looks like she's gonna have to be held 'til she falls asleep," he said as he sat on the bed.

"Why don't you go to bed. I don't sleep anyway, remember." She replied and sat next to him, reaching for the baby.

"I'd rather stay up." He answered and Max slowly retracted her arms. She wasn't sure how to take that remark so she decided not to worry about. It wasn't important.

She said finally, "We still need to talk."

"We already…"

"And you need to listen, and apologize"

"Apologize? Why?"

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you meant every word you said out there."

"Tell me."

"Look, pride is getting us nowhere besides arguing and I don't want to start yelling again… Especially with Eva in the room."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Max said and silence filled the room once more.

"I gave you everything," Max whispered.

"Huh?"

"You said you deserved more than I ever gave you, but I gave you everything."

Logan turned to her.

"How do you figure that?" he asked angrily.

"You're suppose to listen too, remember?" she stated. She let her eyes downward as she let out breath, then they returned to his face.

"In any relationships I've had there was always apart of me I didn't share or couldn't. With you, it was the first time I shared everything. My heart, my soul… everything." 

Max stopped and laughed for a second. 

"And it scared the shit out me… But what scared me the most was think you didn't gave the same to me."

"Why did you think that?"

"All guys are scum," she replied sarcastically, "I don't know. Voice of doom, I guess."

"You know that doesn't change anything."

"I know," she got up to leave, "But you know the truth."

She started walking to the guestroom.

"Max." Logan called and she turned around, "I actually am tired. Why don't you take her for the night."

Max smiled and walked back to them. She picked Eva up and sat in the chair. Logan settled in the bed and slowly went to sleep.


	12. Staying

* * * * * *

* * * * * *

Max woke up when something hit her face. She turned her head and just stared at happy baby in the crib.

"Haha. Very funny." Max up the diaper and put it in trash. She went in the bathroom to get a towel and put it over her shoulder. She picked up Eva went to the guestroom to change her.

* * *

Logan slowly stirred awake. It was the first time in a while he woke up without "help" from his baby. _Must still be asleep,_ he thought and turned toward the crib.

__

Where is she? He panicked and now he was fully awake.

He stood up and looked at the crib.

"Max." he said bitterly. He knew she took her. He couldn't believe he thought Max wouldn't leave him the first chance she got. And there was nothing he could do about.

__

They're probably out of state already, He thought and slummed down beside his bed.

"What is he feeding you?" Max said as soon as she saw and smelled her daughter's poop. Logan popped up and ran to the guestroom. He burst threw the door and Max turned her head to him.

"Oh. You're awake." She turned back to Eva and continued changing her.

He walked toward her.

"I thought…"

"I left," She stated and finished putting the diaper on Eva.

"Logan," She lifted Eva up, "I made that mistake already. I'm not leaving you or her ever again." She said looking at him directly in the eye.

Logan took a deep breath and then returned her gaze.

"It's gonna take time."

"I know." She said calmly.

He smiled, "Who's up for breakfast?"

"I'm game," she responded with a smile and they left for the kitchen.


	13. Epilogue

Five Years Later ****

Five Years Later

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up," Eva called.

"Shhh, shh, Don't wake daddy up." Max responded and silently slipped out of bed. She put on her robe and knelt down to the girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy, I had a bad dream,"

"Okay. Let's talk about in the living room," Max said and hurried the five-year old out the bedroom.

They settled down on the couch.

"So. Tell me about the dream." Max said softly.

"Well," Eva reached out to her mother. Max groaned.

"Uh, Okay," She picked up Eva and laid her on her chest.

"As I saying… It was really scary."

"Tell me from the beginning."

"Okay… I was in this room and it was dark and smoky. In front of me was a boy. He was pounding on the door really, really hard. Then he stopped and turned to me. He walked toward me and laid over me. He was really heavy." 

Max laughed. _Only Eva._

"Mom. It's not funny." Eva stated sternly.

"I know. I'm sorry. Continue."

Eva took a dramatic breath.

"I was saying… Then, the woman with a blue dress just appeared in front of me. She had a little girl with her who was almost bald. She picked up the boy and then they all smiled at me and disappeared. And the boy looked a lot like me. It was like they were all ghosts." Eva ended and looked up at her mother who was crying.

"Mom, why are you crying?" the girl asked. Max wiped her tears with her hand.

"Something got in my eye. Everything's fine now, Eva. All those people in your dream care about you."

"How?" she asked curiously.

"They all smiled at you. They didn't try to hurt you. It's okay, just go to bed now. You'll be fine."

"Can I…"

"Bed. Now. Go." Max said firmly, but nicely. Eva jumped off of Max and run to her room.

"Love ya, Mommy. Night."

"Love ya too." she replied, but Eva was already out of view. Max just laid back on the couch.

"I guess you do exist." She said to the air. _They protected my baby. The Blue Lady. My sister, the original Eva. Brandon, I hope you're happy and you better look out for your sister. She's bound to get into trouble._

Max stayed up the whole night contemplating about everything in her life. She didn't worry about Lydecker anymore. An X-7 had killed him two years ago, actually. They did the one thing the X-5's were afraid to do as kids. They thought Manticore was a hindrance to their survival, but they didn't see any purpose for themselves without it. So they blow Manticore up… along with themselves. All the X-5 respected them to a certain extent, but it was just sad overall. _I guess the perfect soldiers only defect was that they was perfect._ When Max found out, she thought she would be happy, but she wasn't. Brandon was avenged, but it didn't help the hole in her heart. Now with what Eva told her, she could look at Brandon's death in a new and brighter light.

"Hey." Logan called from behind her and kissed her neck.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked. Max took his arm and led him around the couch so he could sit.

"I found out how Brandon died," she stated. Logan stiffed up a bit. Brandon was still a sore spot for him. Yes, he had forgiven Max, but he never forgot. Even after all these years it still hurt.

"I thought he was killed by Lydecker," he choked out.

"In a way. But Brandon was stronger Eva. He out of the both of them should have survived," she looked down and then put her eyes up again.

"But he laid across her body in the barn when it was burned. So he inhaled more smoke than her. He protected her," Tears started to came down her cheeks. She had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Logan. Our son died a hero." 

Logan took Max and held her. As he looked over her shoulder, he saw a ghost of a little boy. 

"Hi daddy." It mouthed. Logan was in shock for a moment and then he realized who it was.

"Hi, Brandon" Logan mouthed back. Then the ghost smiled and pointed to something. Logan followed the direction he was pointing and saw Eva in the hallway. He looked back and the ghost was gone. He stifled a bit and then focus on his daughter.

"Hey, you. Get over here." He called and Eva ran to her parents. They stayed in a big group hug for a minute. Logan thought of how the two people he was hugging had caused the most problems in his life… and probably still will. And they were still somewhat dark and mysterious to him, but their love always shone through. 

__

Dark Lights, he thought. Then he heard collective stomachs grumbling. Max and Eva pouted and looked at him expectantly. 

He sighed, "Just let me get up."


End file.
